Makin' me fall in love again
by Arianna4President
Summary: I tried to fall out of love with Sam Puckett.  Really.  But I just can't.  Based on Kellie Pickler's song "Makin' me fall in love again"


**Hiiiii, people! How are you?**

**Well, I've heard this song, yesterday, and I got an idea, so I wrote it...**

**Nothing much, but I hope you'll like it! **

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

_

* * *

_

**Freddie's PoV**

_People will tell you that this kinda love willl fade  
that being in love like this is __only a phase  
But baby after all this time ain't nothing changed  
all you gotta do is look at me that way_

I tried to fall out of love with Sam Puckett.

Really.

But I just _can't_.

Everytime I get up, I look myself in the mirror and say " I do not like her anymore ", then I go to school, see her and _boom!_ I'm in love with her again. Just the sight of her – the way her eyes shine, her hair move on her shoulders and her smirk alwyas one her face – makes my stomach tighten.

_A__nd there you go, makin' me fall in love again  
there you go, makin' me fall in love again_

_Baby I gotta tell ya, there's nothing better  
than you and me together, workin' on forever  
_

I can't forget that moment in Carly's room, once. I was seriously trying to get over her (I repeated " I do not like her " at least ten times in the mirror, that morning) and then, when I agreed with her, she actually _smiled_ at me. Yeah, I know it was a quck smile, but it was all I needed to understand that I could have repeated that sentence even a hundred times and that I could have never been able to fall out of love with her.

_Everyday with you __is always something new  
You've only gotta be yourself  
and there you go makin' me fall in love again_

Later that day, me and Sam were at the Groovie Smoothie. I remember she drenched some pickles in her smoothie, leaving me speechless. Then she invided me to do the same and, weird to say, together they were awesome.

Just like me and her. I'm like the smoothie, sweet and soft. And she's like the pickles, strong and somehow weird, but great if you know her.

_Baby sometimes you can say the craziest things  
I love how you don't care what nobody thinks  
_

I can't forget when she told us she had a crush on Spencer. I think even people in Alaska heard my heart breaking. But, _of course_, she didn't, and she kept acting as usual, pretending nothing happened. She never mentioned it again, except once, when she said that she got over Spencer a long while ago, and I couldn't deny I was _very_ glad about it. I bet she noticed I was, because she kept asking me why I've been smiling like an idiot all day.

_You're highly original,__totally untypical  
never change  
All I gotta do is look at your smilin' face  
_

I remember when she called me once, on Saturday, just to hang out with her, because Carly was in Yakima to visit her grandad. I was surprised, but I accepted, duh. We went at the Groovie Smoothie, and we saw some girls in our school and all the boys who looked at them as if they were the beauty made person. They had all straight hair, mini-skirts and tops. Oh, we were in December, just to let you know. Sam growled in he smoothie, and (I don't know where I found the courage) I tld her she was _waaaay_ more beautiful and funnier than them, because she was unique in her kind. I'll never forget the smile she was trying to hide, as I said that.

_You're my sunshine, you're my rain  
Sure feels good to know you feel same  
_

Everytime I have a bad day, just looking at her an hearing all the pet-names she gives me makes my day brighter. Cheesy, I know.

But it's not like I don't get mad at her anymore. Talking about things I remember, I'll never forget the day she told the world I've never kissed anyone. That surely _didn't_ make my day brighter.

Sometimes, I'm under the impression she likes me more than she wants to admit: like when she told me about the Bolivian bacon thing, for example, or when she came on the fire escape to apologize for what she told the world.

_I gotta tell ya, there's nothing better  
than you and me together workin' on forever  
Everyday with you is always something new  
You've only gotta be yourself  
And there you go, makin' me fall in love again  
there you go, makin' me fall in love again_

I tried to fall out of love with Sam Puckett.

Really.

But I just _can't_.

* * *

**Come on, give me a Christams present! Your reviews! :D**


End file.
